Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?
"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" is a Season 1 episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis After watching an old sci-fi movie, Phineas and Ferb are inspired to create a teleportation device which causes Candace and Perry to switch bodies. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a grudge against a company mascot. Plot Phineas and Ferb are watching an old sci-fi movie about a man who created a teleport device. One of the characters threatens to remove the tongue of another character, so when Phineas says what they're going to do today, Ferb immediately covers his mouth. Phineas quickly reassures him that he was talking about creating their very own teleport device, not removing anybody's tongue. Just then, Linda crawls in and asks the boys if they have seen her earrings. Phineas asks her which ones they were (dangly, smoky topaz or the hoops) and Linda says she lost her hoops, which Phineas instantly interprets to mean that she's wearing "the blue dress." Phineas tells her that they'll keep an eye out for it and once she has crawled away, the boys run out to the garage and start building their teleport device. Ferb does most of the building, while Phineas handles ordering the supplies and materials, and soon the teleporting devices are complete. Phineas wipes the sweat off of his brow and asks where Perry is. Candace wakes up and sees Perry sleeping on her bed. She strongly rejects, saying, "Eww, you're not supposed to be here!", picks Perry up, and storms out to the garage to tell Phineas and Ferb to keep Perry out of her room. On her way, she stops by the kitchen to tell her mom that Jeremy is coming over and to try not to embarrass her again. Linda asks what she means, and Candace reminds her of an incident at her 5th grade graduation that involved something inflatable. Phineas and Ferb are about to take a picture of the completed teleportation devices when Candace jumps in front of the shot asking them how many times she's asked them to keep Perry out of her room. She then takes notice of the teleports, but just as she's racing inside to tell Linda, Candace trips on a wire in the garage and falls into the one of the teleporting devices with Perry. She emerges out of the other one sprawled on the garage floor. Phineas asks her if she's okay, but it turns out that this caused them to switch brains, which distresses Candace because Jeremy will be there any second. Candace sees her platypus self in the mirror and shrieks in horror. Phineas tells Candace not to worry, because they can switch them back in no time, but when they turn around, Perry in Candace's body has gone off to his lair. Perry, not yet aware that he is now in Candace's body, is trying to go off to his lair, anyway. He uses the side-of-the-house entrance, which is a tight squeeze, considering that the door he's using is platypus sized. The door has only just managed to close when Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in Perry's body come into the backyard. Isabella comes in too, and once they've explained the situation to her, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in Perry's body recruit Isabella for help. When Perry manages to squeeze through the pipes and arrive at his lair, we can hear Major Monogram yelling at Carl. When Major Monogram sees Candace's body, he thinks that there has been a breach in security, because instead of Agent P he sees Candace. Carl gets excited because he thinks it's a real teenage girl, but after donning the fedora, Major Monogram and Carl assume that Perry has disguised himself as a teenage girl, causing Carl to walk off-screen, complaining that he thought it was a real girl. Perry takes a good look at him and realizes that he and Candace must have switched brains. Perry then receives his mission. Apparently Slushy the Clown statues have been disappearing all over the Tri-State Area, and lunchtime just isn't fun anymore without those clowns. Major Monogram and Carl are especially heartbroken about the loss of the clowns, for they eat lunch there every day. Perry then sets off on a little scooter, but on his way, he has an encounter with Stacy and her mom. They stop at the same stoplight as Perry, and Stacy tries to call out to him. Perry in Candace's body somehow avoids talking to them, even as Stacy compliments his scooter and invites him to lunch at the Slushy Burger, thinking it's Candace. Then the light turns green and he zooms off with relief, leaving Stacy and her mom wondering about his/her behavior and complimenting his/her hat. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb decide to put up flyers to help them find Perry in Candace's body. Candace is devastated when she sees the picture that the boys decided to use (which was the one they took this morning of Candace holding Perry and yelling at them) but it was the only picture they had. Phineas then compliments Isabella on her blimp with an enlarged version of the photo, and Candace, of course, is even more dismayed, because now everyone she knows (including Jeremy) will have seen the rather unfortunate photo. Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, we can see Dr. Doofenshmirtz ripping the cassette tapes out of the Slushy the Clown statues. Perry in Candace's body then bursts through a wall, causing Doofenshmirtz to be confused; he says, "A teenaged girl?", and when Perry dons his hat once more, he shrieks, "Perry the Teenaged Girl?!". He then traps Perry in a rather small cage, (apologizing for the tight fit because he didn't know that Perry was going to be a teenage girl) then explained his evil scheme. He was sick and tired of hearing the Slushy the Clown jingle and having it stuck in his head, so now he's going to replace it with his own evil jingle, but he's having a hard time finding a rhyme for "evil." After the boys are finished posting the flyers, a police officer comes over and asks about all the flyers. Phineas explains that they're looking for a platypus that looks like a girl, so the officer calls in the report and says the cities' finest will be on the case after a nice lunch at the Slushy Burger. Phineas also asks him for help finding Linda's earrings, which are still missing. Somehow, the officer knows of Linda's earrings as well. The flyers attract people from all over town, who wonder how they're supposed to know it's a girl. Inside the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace is trying to tell her mom that she's been turned into a platypus, but her mother is looking through the cabinets and doesn't look up until after Candace has run off to hide herself because the doorbell rang, heralding Jeremy's arrival. She asks Linda to tell him that she's getting ready. Linda answers the door and invites Jeremy in, then goes off into the kitchen to make him a snack. Jeremy then looks under the couch and sees Candace in Perry's body. He pulls her up next to him and starts scratching her head, causing Candace to giggle. She quickly corrects herself, doing a poor imitation of Perry's chirping sound. Linda then walks in with some sandwiches, and then turns on some embarrassing baby movies of Candace. Horrified, Candace runs into the kitchen to remind Linda about the fifth grade graduation. Linda still doesn't get it, so Candace asks her to just turn off the home videos. Doofenshmirtz is still trying to find rhymes for evil. Perry finds a bobby pin in Candace's hair and uses it to escape the cage he's in. Just as Doofenshmirtz is complaining about how everything rhymes with "fun", Perry jumps out and knocks him over. He then attempts to attack Doofenshmirtz with his tail, but since he no longer has a tail, the attack fails. Doofensmirtz points this out, saying "Now you are no match for me!" Then he stops himself, saying he can't hit a girl, when Perry attacks him with a purse. Doofenshmirtz is puzzled, as he didn't remember Perry/Candace coming in with the purse. Perry swings the purse around as though they were a pair of nunchucks, so Doofenshmirtz decides it's a good time to try to escape. However, he doesn't go anywhere, leaving him wondering what happened. When we cut back to the Flynn-Fletcher house, we see Jeremy feeding Candace platypus food, and Linda is looking for her earrings again. Linda accidentally lets something embarrassing about Candace slip and thanks Jeremy for feeding Perry. Jeremy asks what's in the platypus food. Linda says that it's mostly worms and insect larvae, causing Candace to barf all over the carpets. Linda puts her outside, complaining about having to get the carpet cleaned again. Linda then realizes that she could have lost her earrings when she was doing the laundry and asked Jeremy to help. Candace wants to be let back in, and as she is knocking on the glass, she realizes she is sweating milk and complains about the grossness of this latest development. Doofenshmirtz is explaining to Perry that he can't fight Perry when he's dressed as a girl, because "it's just so...como se dice ("how do you say" in Spanish)... awkward." Doofenshmirtz then exclaims "Look! Shoes on sale!" causing Perry in Candace's body to look, letting Doofenshmirtz escape. But Perry quickly pulls out Candace's iPod and ties up Doofenshmirtz, leaving him shouting, "Curse you, Perry the Teenager!" Perry then returns all of the Slushy the Clown statues to their restaurants before returning home himself. The citizens of Danville recognize him as the girl missing her platypus. Perry arrives back just as Candace is complaining to Phineas and Ferb that Linda is ruining her love life. They immediately rush to their garage, where Candace in Perry's body holds Perry in Candace's body, and after hearing Candace complain that Perry was a lot heavier now; Phineas pushes a button causing Perry and Candace to switch back into their own bodies. Candace immediately tries to bust Phineas and Ferb and runs inside the house. Ferb suggests she should bathe first, but she ignores him. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to get out of the iPod's earphone wires, but since he cannot move, he has to navigate himself by jumping. He loses his balance and hits his Shrink-inator, stating that he should have unplugged it before turning it into a planter. The Shrink-inator hits the teleport device and shrinks it so that it looks like a pair of small hoop earrings. Linda arrives in the garage and believes that Phineas and Ferb built her earrings and thanks them. As she's trying them on, a fly goes into one earring and out the other. As she's walking out of the garage, Linda tells Candace to close her mouth, because she'll catch flies. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Tyler Mann as Carl * Ming-Na Wen as Dr. Hirano Songs *Slushy the Clown *Perry the Teenage Girl Goofs *Doofenshmirtz refers to his old "Shrink-inator," but the invention he activated actually most resembled the ray to destroy the Moon in the episode "Oil on Candace"; his invention to shrink things was called Shrinkspheria. He says he should have unplugged it, since he turned it into a planter, yet forgets as we see in "Let's Take a Quiz." *During the time that Candace was in Perry's body, her eyes had eyelashes. Perry normally does not have eyelashes. *It is impossible that Candace (In Perry's body) can sweat milk, because it is a feature of female platypuses, because of the mammary glands, and its impossible that Perry's body changed to a female platypus body. Then again, Candace is female. *Before taking pictures, the teleporters are colored brown, but when Candace showed up, they became white/silver. *Major Monogram and Carl haven't recognized Candace (as Perry) calling her as a "teenage girl" and told him it was a brilliant disguise, but in "Candace Disconnected," Carl recognized her as Candace. (Though since "Candace Disconnected" happens after this episode, Carl could have easily learned who Candace was afterwards.) *In the photo of Candace holding Perry, we should be able to see the top of Phineas's head and the garage (they were both behind her when Ferb took the picture). However, the background has no Phineas and the fence can be seen. *If Linda wore the teleporters as earrings while they were turned on, as seen by the teleporting fly, part of her ears should have teleported. *While Linda was in the garage, only Phineas, Ferb and Candace were present but in the last shot when she leaves, Jeremy appears out of nowhere despite that he and Candace did not interact in the episode. *Linda was coming just as the ray from the Shrink-inator was hitting the teleporter. Therefore, Candace should've seen the teleporters shrink. *When Candace wakes up to see Perry on her bed, her pajama top is red. *When Candace blocks Phineas out of the photo, Perry's eyes are blue. Trivia * The "I know what we're gonna do today!" line is for the first time said by someone else, by the mad scientist on the TV. * On the credits, it is shown that when in Candace's body, Perry's parachute changed from green and white to a picture of Jeremy with hearts around him. * Doofenshmirtz's Shrink-inator from "Let's Take a Quiz" appears. *The teleportation experiment may be referencing The Fly when the fly that went through the earrings and the last line. * The scene where Candace realizes that she is inside Perry's body parallels a similar scene in Freaky Friday. Gallery Lost Platypus.jpg Perry as Candace and Candace as Perry.jpg File:Stacy and Dr. Hirano.png|Stacy invites Candace, who is actually Perry in Candace's body, to join her and her mom at Slushy Burger. References ja:カモノハシ・キャンディス Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes